Microcantilevers that are properly functionalized with chemo- or bioselective coatings have been shown to be extremely sensitive to chemical and biological analytes in both vapor and liquid media. Microcantilevers therefore exhibit great promise as molecular and atomic recognition sensors for an extremely diverse set of applications including environmental monitoring, industrial process control, biological research, and homeland defense. Microcantilever operation is characterized by chemical reaction or adsorption of molecular species at the microcantilever surface which results in a change in the microcantelever's deflection and in properties such as its resonance frequency. While these induced changes can be very small (sub-nanometer cantilever deflection, for example), they are readily measurable with a laser beam reflection technique developed for atomic force microscope (AFM) cantilever measurements.
See:    Thundat, T., G. Chen, R. Warmack, D. Allison, and E. Wachter (1995) Vapor detection using resonating microcantilevers. Analytical Chemistry 67, 519-521.    Wachter, E. A. and T. Thundat (1995) Micromechanical sensors for chemical and physical measurements. Rev. Sci. Instrum. 66, 3662-3667.    Battiston, F., J.-P. Ramseyer, H. Lang, M. Baller, C. Gerber, J. Gimzewski, E. Meyer and H. Güntherodt (2001) “A chemical sensor based on a microfabricated cantilever array with simultaneous resonance frequency and bending readout”. Sensors and Actuators B 77, 122-131.    Yang, Y. M., H. Ji, and T. Thundat (2003) “Nerve agents detection using a Cu2+/L-cysteine bilayercoated microcantilever”. Journal of the American Chemical Society 125, 1124-1125.    Wu, G. H., R. Datar, K. Hansen, T. Thundat, R. Cote, and A. Majumdar. (2001) “Bioassay of prostatespecific antigen (PSA) using microcantilevers”. Nature Biotechnology 19, 856-860.    J. D. Adams, B. Rogers, L. Manning, M. Jones, T. Sulchek, K. Murray, B. Beneschott, Z. Hu, T. Thundat, H. Cavazos, and S. C. Minne (2003) “Piezoelectric self-sensing of adsorption-induced microcantilever bending”. Appl. Phys. Lett., in press    B. Rogers, L. Manning, M. Jones, T. Sulchek, K. Murray, B. Beneschott, J. D. Adams, Z. Hu and T. Thundat, H. Cavazos and S. C. Minne. (to be published November 2003) “Mercury vapor detection with a selfsensing, resonating piezoelectric cantilever”. Rev. Sci. Instrum.    L. A. Pinnaduwage, A. Gehl, D. L. Hedden, G. Muralidharan, T. Thundat, R. T. Lareau, T. Sulchek, L. Manning, B. Rogers, M. Jones, and J. D. Adams. (accepted 2003) “Detection of trinitrotoluene via deflagration on a microcantilever”. Nature    J. D. Adams, G. Parrott, C. Bauer, T. Sant, L. Manning, M. Jones, B. Rogers, D. McCorkle and T. L. Ferrell. (to be published Oct. 20, 2003) “Nanowatt chemical vapor detection with a self-sensing, piezoelectric microcantilever array”. Appl. Phys. Lett.    J. English, Y. Shtessel, M. Yegnaraman and M. George, “MEMS Device Modeling Microcantilever Sensor via Second Order Sliding Mode Control”, Nanotech 2006 Vol. 3, Technical Proceedings of the 2006 NSTI Nanotechnology Conference and Trade Show, Volume 3, Chapter 6.
7,185,440Sensing contact probe7,184,200Passive broadband infrared optical limiter device based on a micro-optomechanical cantilever array7,179,421Multi-pin chemiresistors for microchemical sensors7,177,018Multiplex illuminator and device reader for microcantilever array7,171,312Chemical and biological agent sensor array detectors7,168,294Embedded piezoelectric microcantilever sensors7,157,897Method and system for electronic detection of mechanical perturbations using BIMOS readouts7,156,916Monolithic integrated crystal-structure-processed mechanical, and combined mechanical and electrical devices, and methods and systems for making7,155,959Nanodisk sensor and sensor array7,153,702Label-free methods for performing assays using a colorimetric resonant reflectance optical biosensor7,148,803Radio frequency identification (RFID) based sensor networks7,141,385Microcantilever apparatus and methods for detection of enzymes, enzyme substrates, and enzyme effectors7,141,210Apparatus and method for a nanocalorimeter for detecting chemical reactions7,135,070Monolithic stacked/layered crystal-structure-processed mechanical, and combined mechanical and electrical, devices and methods and systems for making7,128,783Thin-film crystal-structure-processed mechanical devices, and methods and systems for making7,125,451Crystal-structure-processed mechanical devices and methods and systems for making7,116,798Fare card explosive detection system and process7,105,358Apparatus and method for visually identifying micro-forces with a palette of cantilever array blocks7,105,301Detecting molecular binding by monitoring feedback controlled cantilever deflections7,097,662In-vivo orthopedic implant diagnostic device for sensing load, wear, and infection7,086,288Thin membrane transducer7,067,104Shaped microcomponent via reactive conversion of biologically-derived microtemplates7,064,834Method for analyzing impurities in carbon dioxide7,055,378System for wide frequency dynamic nanomechanical analysis7,044,911Gateway platform for biological monitoring and delivery of therapeutic compounds7,044,007Force scanning probe microscope7,036,357Dynamic activation for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof7,034,677Non-specific sensor array detectors7,017,398Active probe for an atomic force microscope and method for use thereof7,013,717Manual control with force-feedback for probe microscopy-based force spectroscopy7,003,405Methods for characterizing subsurface volatile contaminants using in-situ sensors6,989,235Single molecule detection of bio-agents using the F1-ATPase biomolecular motor6,977,511Sensor and sensor array having improved selectivity6,972,423Sensor6,953,977Micromechanical piezoelectric device6,943,448Multi-metal layer MEMS structure and process for making the same6,941,823Apparatus and method to compensate for stress in a microcantilever6,935,165Microscale sensor element and related device and method of use6,926,864Microfluidics apparatus and methods for use thereof6,906,339Passivated nanoparticles, method of fabrication thereof, and devices incorporating nanoparticles6,901,802Acoustic sensors using microstructures tunable with energy other than acoustic energy6,864,692Sensor having improved selectivity6,860,939Semiconductor crystal-structure-processed mechanical devices, and methods and systems for making6,854,317Embedded piezoelectric microcantilever sensors6,823,717Hybrid microcantilever sensors6,818,959MEMS devices with voltage driven flexible elements6,810,720Active probe for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof6,805,839Response microcantilever thermal detector6,763,705High throughput microcantilever detector6,762,056Rapid method for determining potential binding sites of a protein6,762,025Single-molecule selection methods and compositions therefrom6,683,451Magnetic resonance force microscope for the study of biological systems6,677,697Force scanning probe microscope6,672,144Dynamic activation for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof6,671,631Systems and methods for analyzing viscoelastic properties of combinatorial libraries of materials6,671,055Interferometric sensors utilizing bulk sensing mediums extrinsic to the input/output optical fiber6,668,627Sensor apparatus with magnetically deflected cantilever6,651,504Acoustic sensors using microstructures tunable with energy other than acoustic energy6,628,392Light modulation apparatus and optical switch, movement detecting device and distance measuring device, alignment device and semiconductor aligner, and processes thereof6,606,567Methods for characterizing, classifying, and identifying unknowns in samples6,605,039Cell-based biosensors suitable for implantable medical device applications6,583,416Uncooled IR detector array having improved temperature stability and reduced fixed pattern noise6,545,276Near field optical microscope6,530,266Active probe for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof6,525,307Integrated optical interrogation of micro-structures6,523,392Microcantilever sensor6,471,136Biosensors for monitoring air conditioning and refrigeration processes6,444,972Apparatus and method for detecting electromagnetic radiation using electron photoemission in a micromechanical sensor6,408,250Methods for characterizing, classifying, and identifying unknowns in samples6,392,777Opto-mechanical device6,392,233Optomechanical radiant energy detector6,391,624Highly sensitive biological agent probe6,385,363Photo-induced micro-mechanical optical switch6,325,904Nanoelectrode arrays6,312,959Method using photo-induced and thermal bending of MEMS sensors6,311,549Micromechanical transient sensor for measuring viscosity and density of a fluid6,307,202Bimorph spirals for uncooled photothermal spectroscopy6,303,288Integrated microchip genetic testing system6,289,717Micromechanical antibody sensor6,287,765Methods for detecting and identifying single molecules6,269,685Viscosity measuring using microcantilevers6,249,001Infrared imager using room temperature capacitance sensor6,245,444Micromachined element and method of fabrication thereof6,229,683High voltage micromachined electrostatic switch6,215,137Micromechanical sensor for scanning thermal imaging microscope and method of making the same6,212,939Uncoated microcantilevers as chemical sensors6,189,374Active probe for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof6,181,131Magnetic resonance force microscopy with oscillator actuation6,167,748Capacitively readout multi-element sensor array with common-mode cancellation6,130,464Latching microaccelerometer6,118,124Electromagnetic and nuclear radiation detector using micromechanical sensors6,096,559Micromechanical calorimetric sensor6,057,520Arc resistant high voltage micromachined electrostaticswitch6,054,277Integrated microchip genetic testing system6,050,722Non-contact passive temperature measuring system and method of operation using micro-mechanical sensors6,041,642Method and apparatus for sensing the natural frequency of a cantilevered body6,016,686Micromechanical potentiometric sensors5,998,995Microelectromechanical (MEMS)-based magnetostrictivmagnetometer5,977,544Uncooled infrared photon detector and multicolor infrared detection using microoptomechanical sensors5,965,886Infrared imager using room temperature capacitance sensor5,918,263Microcantilever detector for explosives5,908,981Interdigital deflection sensor for microcantilevers5,819,749Microvalve5,811,017Cantilever for use in a scanning probe microscope and method of manufacturing the same5,810,325Microvalve5,796,152Cantilevered microstructure5,781,331Optical microshutter array5,771,902Micromachined actuators/sensors for intratubular positioning/steering5,719,324Microcantilever sensor5,670,712Method and apparatus for magnetic force control of a scanning probe5,663,507Semiconductor piezoelectric strain measuring transducer5,580,827Casting sharpened microminiature tips5,455,419Micromechanical sensor and sensor fabrication process5,445,008Microbar sensor5,282,924Micromechanical sensor fabrication process5,272,913Cantilever for a scanning probe microscope and a method of manufacturing the same5,171,992Nanometer scale probe for an atomic force microscope, and method for making same5,116,462Method of producing micromechanical sensors for the AFM/STM profilometry5,051,379Method of producing micromechanical sensors for the AFM/STM profilometry and micromechanicalAFM/STM sensor head20070044545Oscillator and method of making for atomic force microscope and other applications20070041142Relay-connected semiconductor transistors20070031944RNA complexes, methods of their production20070031832Methods of constructing biodiverse gene fragment libraries and biological modulators isolated therefrom20070028668MOLECULE DETECTION SENSOR, DETECTION SENSOR, AND GAS TRANSFERRING PUMP20070012094Integrated displacement sensors for probe microscopyand force spectroscopy20070011899SENSING CONTACT PROBE20060285685DNA Based Identification and Tracking System20060283338Force sensing integrated readout and active tip based probe microscope systems20060283240FORCE SCANNING PROBE MICROSCOPE20060281077Label-free methods for performing assays using a colorimetric resonant reflectance optical biosensor20060272399System for wide frequency dynamic nanomechanical analysis20060269861Manufacturing method of electrostatic charge image developing toner, and electrostatic charge image developing toner20060257286Self-sensing array of microcantilevers for chemical detection20060255790Method and apparatus for detecting resonance in electrostatically driven elements20060253259Integrated biosensor and simulation system for diagnosis and therapy20060253005Gateway platform for biological monitoring and delivery of therapeutic compounds20060230817Microcantilever stress sensor for fluid analysis20060191329Dynamic activation for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof20060191320Chemically-functionalized microcantilevers for detection of chemical, biological and explosive material20060181414Radio frequency identification (RFID) based sensor networks20060178841Integrated biosensor and simulation system for diagnosis and therapy20060174941In-line gas purity monitoring and control system20060160134Novel application of biosensors for diagnosis andtreatment of disease20060154248Manufacturing method and readout system for biopolymer arrays20060135374Indicating lubricant additive20060133961Bi-material cantilevers with flipped over material sections and structures formed therefrom20060131500Passive broadband infrared optical limiter device based on a micro-optomechanical cantilever array20060124551Method and device for sample preparation20060123894SPM sensor20060121502Microfluidics apparatus for cantilevers and methods of use therefor20060118491Method and device for desalting an analyte20060078999Apparatus and method for a nanocalorimeter for detecting chemical reactions20060072014Smart optical sensor (SOS) hardware and software platform20060071286Polymeric piezoresistive sensors20060062734Methods and systems for preventing diversion of prescription drugs20060059984Coupled spring system for measuring molecular forces20060058611Multimodal miniature microscope20060057026Gold thiolate and photochemically functionalized microcantilevers using molecular recognition agents20060053871Embedded piezoelectric microcantilever sensors20060047283In-vivo orthopedic implant diagnostic device for sensing load, wear, and infection20060035234Method and apparatus for molecular analysis in small sample volumes20060033024Scanning probe microscopy with inherent disturbance suppression20060032289Non-optical explosive sensor based on two-track piezoresistive microcantilever20050276726Microelectro-mechanical chemical sensor20050265991Drug delivery apparatus utilizing cantilever20050255604Method and device for extracting an analyte20050255448System for amplifying optical detection of cantilever deflection20050248456Space charge dosimeters for extremely low power measurements of radiation in shipping containers20050248454Marine asset security and tracking (MAST) system20050244820Detecting molecular binding by monitoring feedback controlled cantilever deflections20050242339Apparatus and method for transverse characterization of materials20050227258Site selectively tagged and templated molecularly imprinted polymers for sensor applications20050223806Surface wave chemical detector using optical radiation20050201963Passivated nanoparticles, method of fabrication thereof, and devices incorporating nanoparticles20050199047Liquid cell and passivated probe for atomic force microscopy and chemical sensing20050195407Optical waveguide microcantilever with differential output and associated methods of cantilever sensing20050177223Medical devices having MEMS functionality and methods of making same20050176034Microfluidics apparatus and methods of use therefor20050167795Electronic devices and its production methods20050167172Telematic method and apparatus with integrated power source20050164299Phase change sensor20050164285Sensor and sensor array having improved selectivity20050151530Method and system for electronic detection of mechanical perturbations using BiMOS readouts20050123563Lipoparticles comprising proteins, methods of making, and using the same20050112621Quantitative biopolymer detecting system using monolithic piezoelectric cantilever by resonantfrequency shift, method for fabricating the same system and method for detecting biopolymerquantitatively using the same system20050106594In vitro selection of aptamer beacons20050101841Healthcare networks with biosensors20050089890Multimolecular devices and drug delivery systems20050088299Radio frequency identification (RFID) based sensor networks20050081610Force scanning probe microscope20050074904Magnetostrictive ligand sensor20050069461Multi-purpose multi-function surface-tension microfluidic manipulator20050066714Active probe for an atomic force microscope and method for use thereof20050064581Fabrication and packaging of suspended microchannel detectors20050045543Method and device for extracting an analyte20050043894Integrated biosensor and simulation system for diagnosis and therapy20050034512System for wide frequency dynamic nanomechanical analysis20050019951Method and device for extracting an analyte20050019950Method and device for extracting an analyte20050019941Method and device for extracting an analyte20050016921Method and device for extracting an analyte20050009197Chemical sensor with oscillating cantilevered probe and mechanical stop20040262852Methods and devices comprising flexible seals for modulating or controlling flow and heat20040255651Dynamic activation for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof20040244488On-chip magnetic force actuation of microcantilevers by coplanar coils20040223884Chemical sensor responsive to change in volume of material exposed to target particle20040223881Detection of biochemical interactions on a biosensor using tunable filters and tunable lasers20040211243EMBEDDED PIEZOELECTRIC MICROCANTILEVER SENSORS20040194535Nanodisk sensor and sensor array20040194534HYBRID MICROCANTILEVER SENSORS20040165244Multiplex illuminator and device reader for microcantilever array20040152211System and method for multiplexed biomolecular analysis20040132214Label-free methods for performing assays using a colorimetric resonant optical bio sensor20040115711Detecting molecular binding by monitoring feedback controlled cantilever deflections20040115239Engineering of material surfaces20040110161Method for detecting mutations in nucleotide sequences20040100376Healthcare monitoring system20040096357Composite sensor membrane20040080319MIP microcantilever sensor and a method of using thereof20040078219Healthcare networks with biosensors20040060358Acoustic sensors using microstructures tunable with energy other than acoustic energy20040038426Measurement of concentrations and binding energetics20040029108Microcantilever apparatus and methods for detection of enzymes, enzyme substrates, and enzyme effectors20040007051Microscale sensor element and related device and method of manufacture20030222232Sensor20030215865Integrated nanomechanical sensor array chips20030215844Single molecule detection of bio-agents using the F1-ATPase biomolecular motor20030209058MIP microcantilever sensor and a method of using thereof20030197852Method for analyzing impurities in carbon dioxide20030186455Apparatus and method for multiple target assay for drug discovery20030186454Apparatus and method for lead profiling assay20030186453Apparatus and method for a nanocalorimeter for detecting chemical reactions20030130804Systems and methods for analyzing viscoelastic properties of combinatorial libraries of materials20030128361LIGHT MODULATION APPARATUS AND OPTICAL SWITCH, MOVEMENT DETECTING DEVICEAND DISTANCE MEASURING DEVICE, ALIGNMENT DEVICE AND SEMICONDUCTOR ALIGNER, AND PROCESSES THEREOF20030119220Micromechanical piezoelectric device20030113766Amine activated colorimetric resonant biosensor20030110844Force scanning probe microscope20030103262Multimodal miniature microscope20030099763Shaped microcomponent via reactive conversion of biologically-derived microtemplates20030094036Active probe for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof20030092016Microfluidics apparatus and methods for use thereof20030077660Method and apparatus for biosensor spectral shift detection20030068657Label-free methods for performing assays using a colorimetric resonant reflectance optical biosensor20030068655Microcantilever apparatus and methods for detection of enzymes20030054355Microsensors and method for detecting target analytes20030047816Passivated nanoparticles, method of fabrication thereof, and devices incorporating nanoparticles20030039693Shaped microcomponents via reactive conversion of biologically-derived microtemplates20030010097MICROCANTILEVER SENSOR20030004403Gateway platform for biological monitoring and delivery of therapeutic compounds20020102743Apparatus and method for visually identifying micro-forces with a palette of cantilever array blocks20020092359Sensor apparatus and cantilever for it20020062684Dynamic activation for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof20020038083Cell-based biosensors suitable for implantable medical device applications20020034757Single-molecule selection methods and compositions there from20020010390 Method and system for monitoring the health and status of livestock and other animals20020007667 Method and apparatus for the controlled conditioning of scanning probes20010029774 Methods for characterizing, classifying, and identifying unknowns in samples20010028036Wavelength dispersive infrared detector and microspectrometer using microcantilevers20010020680Response microcantilever thermal detector20040078219Healthcare networks with biosensors20040060358Acoustic sensors using microstructures tunable with energy other than acoustic energy20040038426 Measurement of concentrations and binding energetics20040029108Microcantilever apparatus and methods for detection of enzymes, enzyme substrates, and enzyme effectors20040007051Microscale sensor element and related device and method of manufacture20030222232Sensor20030215865Integrated nanomechanical sensor array chips20030215844Single molecule detection of bio-agents using the F1-ATPase biomolecular motor20030209058MIP microcantilever sensor and a method of using thereof20030197852Method for analyzing impurities in carbon dioxide20030186455Apparatus and method for multiple target assay for drug discovery20030186454Apparatus and method for lead profiling assay20030186453Apparatus and method for a nanocalorimeter for detecting chemical reactions20030130804Systems and methods for analyzing viscoelastic properties of combinatorial libraries of materials20030128361LIGHT MODULATION APPARATUS AND OPTICAL SWITCH, MOVEMENT DETECTING DEVICE AND DISTANCE MEASURING DEVICE, ALIGNMENT DEVICE AND SEMICONDUCTORALIGNER, AND PROCESSES THEREOF20030119220Micromechanical piezoelectric device20030113766Amine activated colorimetric resonant biosensor20030110844Force scanning probe microscope20030103262Multimodal miniature microscope20030099763Shaped microcomponent via reactive conversion of biologically-derived microtemplates20030094036Active probe for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof20030092016Microfluidics apparatus and methods for use thereof20030077660Method and apparatus for biosensor spectral shift detection20030068657Label-free methods for performing assays using a colorimetric resonant reflectance optical biosensor20030068655Microcantilever apparatus and methods for detection of enzymes20030054355Microsensors and method for detecting target analytes20030047816Passivated nanoparticles, method of fabrication thereof, and devices incorporating nanoparticles20030039693Shaped microcomponents via reactive conversion of biologically-derived microtemplates20030010097MICROCANTILEVER SENSOR20030004403Gateway platform for biological monitoring and delivery of therapeutic compounds20020102743Apparatus and method for visually identifying micro-force swith a palette of cantilever array blocks20020092359Sensor apparatus and cantilever for it20020062684Dynamic activation for an atomic force microscope and method of use thereof20020038083Cell-based biosensors suitable for implantable medical device applications20020034757Single-molecule selection methods and compositions therefrom20020010390Method and system for monitoring the health and status of livestock and other animals20020007667Method and apparatus for the controlled conditioning of scanning probes20010029774Methods for characterizing, classifying, and identifying unknowns in samples20010028036Wavelength dispersive infrared detector and microspectrometer using microcantilevers20010020680Response microcantilever thermal detector
Each of the above references is expressly incorporated herein by reference.